darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Account
An Account is the means by which a player is identified in RuneScape. It holds all the information on the player's in-game activities, including their skills and achievements, all the items they possess, and the quests they have done. It also makes the player accountable for anything they have said via the game's chat interface, specifically including any breaches of the [[Rules of RuneScape|Rules of RuneScape]]. A player's account is similar to, but separate from, his or her character. The character is represented by an avatar that exists in-game. The avatar is customizable to allow the player to feel individual. Jagex has stated that accounts and characters are generally kept separate , meaning that black marks received on an account (such as in the ''RuneScape'' Forums) do not reflect on a player's character (with the exception of a ban or mute). Players may receive messages from Jagex via their Message Centre when they log into the game. This is the only means by which Jagex contacts players individually, as they never use email. Players also need to log into their account to use certain functions on the RuneScape website, including posting on the RuneScape Forums, (for those that have not attained 350 overall total level) vote in official polls, and accessing the player moderator centre (if the player has player moderator status). As of 24 January 2010, players are required at sign-up to give Jagex their email address. However, they will not contact anyone through email as previously stated. You can check on or off if you want to receive newsletters and such via email. Creation A player must create an account in order to play the game, requiring a username and a password. The account starts out as free-to-play by default, but the player can choose to pay a monthly fee to gain extra pay-to-play content and functionality or stay a free-to-play. A player can create more than one account, and can interchange between playing them with no limits. It used to be forbidden to log into more than one of their accounts at the same time, but this was changed in May 2014 , explicitly allowing trade and other interaction between alternate accounts "as long as it doesn't involve rule breaking or gameplay exploitation". One may not allow anyone else to use any of their accounts at any time . Jagex also prohibits the sale of accounts. Jagex keeps a strict surveillance on players attempting to sell accounts, and an offender is liable to incur severe penalties, such as being banned, if they should attempt to either buy or sell an account. The first part of account creation is done on the ''RuneScape'' website: # To start, wait for the game to load, and press the following underneath the login section #: # After that, select your gender (don't worry, it can be changed at a later time): #: # And then choose your hair colour; your facial hair would also be the same as said colour. #: # After choosing your hair, you will see what outfits you can choose from. Once again it may be changed at a later date. #: # And then your legs, and the colour of it: #: # Now you can choose what boots you want: #: # Now click done and enter your information: #: # And finally, you can choose your facial hair. The colour you chose for your hair will also apply for your facial hair:] # Now you can click "Play Now" and you are done! Now you can choose to do the Ashdale quest (as a tutorial), do them later or just don't do them, and you are ready to play RuneScape! Safety Jagex stresses the importance of Account safety. Their latest push for the increase in security and safety is the addition of the Stronghold of Security, is an area where players must answer questions about account safety, while rewarding them for good safety practices. General online safety Jagex of course not only stresses the need for the security of your account and keeping it from being stolen, it also it very concerned about its users personal safety. Some general safety instructions include: *Do not tell any user any personal information, such as your real name, email address, home address, messenger handle or phone number, etc. Do not carry on a conversation with another user that makes you feel uncomfortable. *Do not carry on a conversation with any implications of sexual content, (aka "cybering"). Notify Jagex via Report Abuse. *''RuneScape'' is an online game. There is no need to meet anyone in real life. Remember you only have the other player's word that they are who they say they are. If you decide against this and do plan to meet a RuneScape player in real life, please inform your parents or guardian what you are doing and have them accompany you to the meeting. DO NOT 'go alone. *We advise our younger players to keep your parents or guardians informed of how your game is going. It would be a good idea to introduce them to the game and encourage them to check on you regularly to ensure that your game remains problem-free. *If you have any problem not answered by the ''RuneScape Guidelines, fill out a customer support form and a Jagex Staff Member will respond to you as soon as possible. Account security While dealing with the safety of your RuneScape account, Jagex suggests that there are a few simple things to follow to prevent your account from being hacked. *Do not ever tell anyone your account password. This is the #1 easiest way to get your account hacked. '''Jagex blocks the entire message if you say your password, but this is in game only. *Choose a password that is not too simple and is composed of a combination of both letters and numbers. *Set your recovery questions. These are used in retrieving a lost password if you forget it. Jagex recently motivated many players to set their recovery Questions by the creation of the Stronghold of Security, where the players are awarded 10,000 (10K) coins and fancy boots or fighting boots for setting their Recovery Questions, and also allowing the players to further explore the dungeon. Do not tell anyone your Recovery Questions, because that will allow them to retrieve your password. *Fake sites are set up often to steal your account information when you type it into their site. Jagex warns of the following fakes: **''RuneScape'' cheat sites - There are NO RuneScape cheats. These are fakes! **''RuneScape'' staff sites - We do not have secret sites on which you can become an admin or moderator! These are fakes! **''RuneScape'' chat boards/rooms - Don't use your RuneScape password on these sites! Use a Different password to avoid getting it stolen. **''RuneScape'' test servers - Watch out for fake servers. If in doubt create a NEW account, rather than risking your main character. **''RuneScape'' fan sites - Never tell anyone your password or anything about your password on these. If you have to create an account, using your username is OK but never your real password! *Be careful around users that claim to be staff. There are many people pretending to be Jagex Staff or impersonating its creators. Real Jagex Moderators have a symbol next to their name. Anyone claiming to be a Jagex staff member should be reported for staff impersonation using the report abuse system. It is easy to forge emails, so don't trust an email just because it looks official. Real Staff will never ask you for your password! *Beware of players saying they can make you a Moderator of any kind, they can't. For more info see the Moderator guide. *Do not share your account with anyone else, not even your best friend. *Make sure your computer is secure, virus free, and spyware free. *Use a bank pin so if your account IS stolen, the perpetrator cannot access your valuables. *Register Your Email Address via the RuneScape website. Scam prevention According to the RuneScape Safety and Security Guidelines posted on the main RuneScape Website, a scam is the act of acquiring item(s) from another player through disinformation, confusion and pressure, or by taking advantage of basic trust. The following are ways Jagex suggests to prevent scamming: *Think carefully about the trustworthiness of the other player. Before commencing in a trade/transaction with another player always consider the trustworthiness of their character. *Be wary of newly created/low level players. A player's level is one indicator that may be used to measure their trustworthiness. For example if a level 3 (lowest level) player is offering you rare or expensive items you should ask yourself exactly how such a low player could have acquired these items? There are some people that will register a new character purely to scam other players. Higher players are generally more trustworthy as if they do scam and you report them they have more to lose than a newly created character. These examples are not ALWAYS the case, and it does not mean ALL high level characters are trustworthy, but generally it holds true. You can see a player's level by right clicking on their player, or by going to the high scores table from the main page. *Ask around. If you are unsure of a player's credibility, it is definitely worth asking around in game to see if you can find out anything on the player. You might be able to find someone who has had a trading experience with this player. *Does the person you are trading with want to trade officially? If another player suggests an unofficial type of trade, you should definitely be suspicious. We have a very secure trading system for players and there is absolutely no reason why someone should not want to use this. Some examples of this are people asking for you to give them items first before they are willing to give you their part of the deal. Another example is someone asking you to drop the items on the floor instead of using the trade window. In 99% of these cases the other player will be looking to scam your items. Suggest to them that you use the secure trading system and if they decline then refuse to go any further in the trade. For more information on our trading system please refer to the trading guide, located in the online manual. *Be wary of "displays of trust." Some players will ask you to display an element of trust in order to receive a free item or to join a group. This normally comes in the form of giving them an item, and them giving you it back. This will start as a small item and escalate to larger items or even multiple items. Do not engage in any type of trust test as it will almost certainly result in you losing valuable items. A good rule to go by is do not give any other player an item you are not yourself willing to lose. *Is the deal too good to be true? If you are being offered an exceptionally good deal and there are certain things that are making you suspicious then do NOT go ahead with the deal. If something seems too good to be true, in most cases it normally is. *When conducting a trade with another player try to be extra careful and vigilant. You should be aware that people can remove and add items freely up until the final confirmation screen. ALWAYS check the final confirmation screen to ensure that you are giving the items you mean to and you are receiving what you expect. *Be wary of players offering to make you items. Certain objects in RuneScape have minimum level requirements in order to craft the item. If somebody offers to make an item for you, its good practice to not only be aware of the level of skill needed to craft that item but to check on the high scores table to ensure the player really does have the skill level to make that item. Then if you are happy with their levels it's a good idea to ask for something in return of the same value of the items you are giving them to craft to cover yourself should they be looking to steal the items. Any player that is genuinely looking to craft these items for you should not have a problem with this method. If they do, then most likely they are trying to scam you. To avoid this, use the assist system (right click player -> Req Assist) to give them xp but for you to keep the item. *Watch out for Large trades. If you are conducting a very large trade and it is too large to conduct in one transaction, it is suggested that you break it into smaller, equal proportions. In order to cover yourself it is best that for each of these smaller trades you only trade items in which you receive items from the other player of the same value. Examples of Various Common Scams used by untrustworthy users in RuneScape can be found in the Cheats and Scams article. *Jagex has recently stated that they are working on implementing a system to help players who have had their accounts/items compromised. The new system would allow players to restore their items after being hacked. Gallery Validate Email.png|The message that appears when you log into an account that was made before 24 January 2010 and haven't validated your email yet. 200M Accounts Created.png|The "Thank You" message that appeared for all players upon the 200 millionth account's creation. Validation completed.png|An account, which has validated their email Trivia * The number of RuneScape accounts created reached 200 million on 19 July 2012. * In the character selection, (the first screen after logging in) the character wields weapons/items that are not available in the rest of the game. * Before the character is named, it is called "#PlayerXXXX", where XXXXs are random numbers. References See also * Main account * Skill pure * Combat pure * Throwaway account * Username fi:Account nl:Account Category:Mechanics